The present invention is directed to distributor facilities for optional connection of incoming and outgoing lines by means of connection lines.
Many different distributor facilities are known in the prior art, for example, facilities with shunt connections composed of jumper wires to produce solderless connections. Moreover, distributor facilities with patch-cables, modular jacks and other plug connectors in conjunction with patch panels are known in the prior art.